ukmotorsportfandomcom-20200215-history
Mallory Park
Mallory Park sits deep in the Leicestershire countryside. It may be only a short circuit, but the venue holds a huge variety of motorsport events, making it an important venue for the sport. It also packs a wide variety of corners in for such a short circuit. This includes one of the UK's tightest hairpin bend at Shaw's and the epic Gerard's Bend, a quick right hander with a similar radius to the famous Turn 8 at Istanbul Park. Being a compact circuit makes Mallory a great track for spectators too, with large sections of the circuit viewable from the various banks. Circuit Layouts Used The layouts used at Mallory for circuit racing are all based on a common theme, using the bulk of the original mile oval and the extension up the hill to Shaw's Hairpin, giving layouts ranging from 1.3 to just under 1.5 miles. The various layouts currently used are: Car racing - 'Uses the full sweep of Gerards, ignoring the Edwina's Chicane to sweep straight into the John Cooper Esses, up to the hairpin then back to the start past the Devil's Elbow (bypassing the Bus Stop). '''Motorcycle Racing '- Most motorcycle races use a course which uses the full sweep of Gerard's Bend, leading into the chicane at Edwina's, which slows the cars before the Esses, after the hairpin the Bus Stop is used to stop the bikes taking Devil's Elbow at too great a speed. When the British Superbikes use the track they add the chicane halfway round Gerard's at Charlies, while some historic bike meetings still run on the course used by cars, missing all the chicanes. 'Rallycross - '''This uses a shorter layout, missing the hill up to Shaw's. From the start the cars take the sweep through Gerards, taking to the rough stuff just before Charlies and then running parallel to Stebbe Straight. The layout re-joins the track to run around Edwina's before taking running round the back of the oval and back onto a loose surface section leading back to the start line. Events Held at Mallory Park '''Car Racing - '''Mallory Park hosts regular club level car racing events. '''Bike Racing -' Mallory hosts a range of motorcycle races, and has historically hosted the British Superbike Championship. '''Motocross - The motocross track at Mallory is to the highest international standards, having previously hosted the British Motocross Grand Prix. In 2012 the venue will host the British Masters Motocross Championship. Supermoto - 'The circuit occasionally hosts Supermoto events, on a circuit based on the lopp of track up to the hairpin. Rallies -' '''Mallory is occasionally used for both single and multi-venue rallies. The multi-venue Rally of the Midlands often includes stages at Mallory, while Eastwood & District Motor Club held a single-venue rally at Mallory which is intended to become a regular event. '''Rallycross - The rallycross circuit at Mallory is now an established feature on the British Rallycross Championship calendar. Autotests''' - Occasional events are held, often as part of other events. Trackdays - '''Mallory is a popular venue for both cars and bikes, with events organised by a variety of companies. Experience Days - Hosts a range of track based experience days. Further Information Mallory Park Home Page. You can also follow Mallory Park on Twitter - @MalloryParkNews Wikipedia Mallory Park page